<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison! by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183">Meredith gets her Mojo Back - And so does Addison!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay's Anatomy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Addison Montgomery, Gay Meredith Grey, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Let's hear it for more, MerAdd, Neck Kissing, Obviously they're the hottest pairing, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith really enjoys sex with Addison but there’s something down there that she’s craving / Addison has a secret strap-on stashed in her drawer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay's Anatomy [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts">aymr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts">Kristin_Aubrie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts">LarisUSB</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts">Arissen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts">LordofLezzies</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher123/gifts">Dreamcatcher123</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts">Hotgitay</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts">Reviewer_only</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpetualsunrise/gifts">prpetualsunrise</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/gifts">Geek_and_Nina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahMayfair/gifts">NoahMayfair</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts">lightningmaystrike</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts">EmyLilas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/gifts">Rexx824</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evattude/gifts">evattude</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth96/gifts">Seth96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissvarya/gifts">Aissvarya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwURanonymity/gifts">screwURanonymity</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalantiope/gifts">generalantiope</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponasilasuniversity/gifts">onceuponasilasuniversity</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts">addiesbaby</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541">Ultimate Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks all, ps: taking requests :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meredith really enjoys sex with Addison but there’s something down there that she’s craving / Addison has a secret strap-on stashed in her drawer. MerAdd. Rated M.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know Addison I was thinking- and please don’t take offense to this because I really do like having sex with you and-” Meredith stutters and blushes as she looks up at the tall redhead with the long legs. </p><p> </p><p>“You know we don’t have all day Grey I have a patient’s C-section in an hour,” Addison snarks. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you know I like sleeping with you it's all hot and slutty and sexy but there’s just something that, well I miss it it’s just that you- I-"</p><p> </p><p>Meredith stumbles as Addison arches her eyebrow at Meredith with an amused glance. </p><p> </p><p>“You miss the penis?” Addison finishes for her. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith’s breath catches and she looks down, flustered at the accuracy of Addison’s answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Addison motions her index finger suggestively in a 'come hither' motion.</p><p> </p><p>Meredith misinterprets her and presses her lips to Addison’s neck in open-mouthed kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa slow down there I still have something over here to show you!” Addison giggles.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches into her bedside drawer and pulls out a decent sized blue strap on dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something like this what you were asking for,” Addison husks at Meredith deviously.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit you already ordered one don’t you think that was a little presumptuous of you to assume that we-” Meredith rambles again this time even more high pitched than before. </p><p> </p><p>“Presumptuous to think that after you dragged me into a supply closet and jumped me on the elevator, and then took me home, that maybe, just maybe you’d want to sleep with me again?” Addison snarks at the younger woman. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes,” Meredith concedes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well presumptuous or not I admit this isn’t exactly a recent purchase..." Addison trails off a bit before continuing her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Meredith feels a slight pang of jealousy for anyone Addison had been using this sex toy with before her.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it’s freshly sterilized and placed in my bedroom but I admit it’s been one of my possessions since before I met you” Addison admits. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait so that means that you’ve been with other women?” Meredith is surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“Well not like that, this wasn’t really for me and another woman,” Addison explains to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So it was you and - oh my god Mark wanted you to-” Meredith cuts herself off, there.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it wasn’t Mark, Sloan would never let me go anywhere near-” Addison cuts herself off.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek! You put a strap-on penis into your ex-husband and my ex-boyfriend!” Meredith exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>It's not in a malicious, angry, or sad way just in a vaguely excited and slightly intrigued way from finally knowing this fact about their mutual ex-Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek liked to have his prostate stimulated...” Addison begins her description.</p><p> </p><p> “From behind,” Addison chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted me to put a finger up there but I always thought it would get lost forever,” Meredith giggles back. </p><p> </p><p>“So Meredith, would you like to give this a try,” Addison suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Meredith doesn't wait to answer instead she pushes her lips up to Addison’s and wraps her arms around her neck-</p><p> </p><p>Addison brings her hands to Meredith’s waist leading her to her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they rip each other’s clothes off, Addison tightens the straps to the strap-on and continues to make out with Meredith. </p><p> </p><p>As Meredith pushes Addison back on her back she feels up her breasts and she kisses her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Addison runs her hands down Meredith’s back and lands on her waist and slides her tongue into Meredith’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith moans at this and she reaches down to play with the strap on and giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just so… squishy and blue!” Meredith flicks it with her finger and it wobbles up and down. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want it?” Addison giggles back. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do, I really, really do!” Meredith sobers up instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn around,” Addison flips them so Meredith is lying down and she helps her come to her knees with her head on the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith sighs as Addison runs her hands down her back and lands on her waist. She moves them down to her ass and Meredith wiggles it a little for fun. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Addison asks with compassion.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Meredith moans</p><p> </p><p>“You have to say it Grey” insists Addison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I'm ready Addison please!” Meredith moans again. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we go,” Addison smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Addison uses her hand to guide the strap on so the tip presses right next to the entrance to Meredith’s vagina.</p><p> </p><p>She pauses until Meredith nods and then pushes in gently. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith sighs as she feels Addison inside of her and enjoys the pleasure coursing through her.</p><p> </p><p>Addison moves her hips slowly at first, then faster as Meredith’s breathing escalates. She feels as the harness presses against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>It brings both of them much pleasure as Addison thrusts her hips faster and harder as she gets closer and closer to the finish. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith pants as she feels the warm waves of pleasure radiates from her core as she feels herself tightening around the toy.</p><p> </p><p>Addison moans and cries out as the end of the strap on strikes her clit just so and she tumbles over the edge as well.</p><p> </p><p>They both keep moving in and out to let both of them down gently.</p><p> </p><p>“That. Was. Epic.” Meredith groans smiling up at Addison as she collapses into her arms in a heap. </p><p> </p><p>“Better than Derek?” Addison quirks an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than all those boys!” Meredith giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know I'm still the best!” Addison laughs. “And hey, you’re pretty great too Grey!” she twirls her hair around her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an arrogant ass Addison!” laughs Meredith with her eyes crinkly as she throws a pillow at Addison. </p><p> </p><p>And Addison giggles back as she slaps the pillow away from her face and dives to tickle Meredith before kissing her on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make sure you never go back to boys ever again!” Addison quips, happily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 1</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This has been edited on May 23, 2020.</p><p>This is in anticipation of a sequel which may happen eventually!</p><p>A sequel that is a part of the MerAdd Prompts challenge!</p><p> </p><h4 class="heading">
  <em> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a> </em>
</h4><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Addison Gets Her Mojo Back (Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back, Part DEUX.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Addison has pegged Meredith with her age-old strap-on. She wants it now too, but she's too shy to ask. Will Meredith be able to fulfill her needs without her having to speak? MerAdd. Rated M. Part 2 of the MerAdd Prompts Consultation works by bobbiejelly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>This is the second fulfilled part of the "MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !" that was written a while ago. More info on that below.</p><p>The reception for the original "Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back," was so well-received I wanted to honor it with this new update!</p><p>Cheers, folks. And enjoy reading this light and fluffy and hopefully sexy piece about MerAdd :D.</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Addison Gets Her Mojo Back</span> (Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back, Part DEUX.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addison has pegged Meredith with her age-old strap-on. She wants it now too, but she's too shy to ask. Will Meredith be able to fulfill her needs without her having to speak? MerAdd. Rated M. Part 2 of the MerAdd Prompts Consultation works by bobbiejelly.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, Addison, what's gotten into you?!" Meredith Grey exclaims at her girlfriend as Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery kisses her roughly as she presses Meredith harder and harder to grind her against the wall.</p><p>"I love it, don't get me wrong I love how hot you are when you are this aggressive with your kisses and touches, but what on earth has gotten into you, either way, it is sexy…!" Meredith husks back to her girlfriend, as Addison smiles into the touch and kisses Meredith back even harder.</p><p>It's been ages since they both left Derek Shepherd for each other and it's been a while since the first time Addison had first had vaginal sex with Meredith using her blue strap-on.</p><p>Meredith still loves this, and they do this from time-to-time when they are at Addison's place.</p><p>So far, Addison has only been the giver of this particular sex position. She has been the one to offer, and she really does like to do this for Meredith, and she receives a lot of pleasure from it.</p><p>
  <em>Addison has pegged Meredith with her age-old strap-on. She wants it now too, but she's too shy to ask...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will Meredith be able to fulfill her needs without her having to speak?</em>
</p><p>That seems to be on Addison's mind as she kisses Meredith and makes them deeper and needier and needier as she leads Meredith by the shoulder and into her bedroom.</p><p>They've done it together all over the hospital by now, and at Meredith's house, and also at Addison's place.</p><p>They've done it all over both of their places, come to think about it, by now. But the one they like the most is at Addison's because there is no one who could interrupt or bother them, here.</p><p>So that's why it's usually the spot where they experiment with new positions or perhaps try some more kinky things. Sometimes they find something they love, others less so.</p><p>But they love all of this part of the process, and since they left Derek and started sleeping together they have since become much, much, more than ever before.</p><p>They have a lot of emotional trust and intimacy now, and they've had talks about how they have a nonverbal communication consent agreement for basic sexual things.</p><p>For example, unless one of them looks nervous or is pulling away, they can just lean and kiss each other and press each other against the wall, no questions asked, like Addison is doing with Meredith right now…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, what's gotten into you, Addie?!" Meredith teases gently as she slides her tongue into Addison's mouth.</p><p>Addison moans loudly at this, as she grips her hands into Meredith's hair and entangles them as she swallows Meredith's tongue, and then, slides her own to meet her girlfriend's in the middle…</p><p>"You're just so sexy today, you're wearing a short skirt and I've been drooling looking at you. And I feel so damn turned on I don't know why but I do. All day I have already been wet for you…" Addison lowers her voice and mews this all into Meredith's ear.</p><p>"Oh, oh, that's amazing, Addie," Meredith says in response to Addison's dirty talk, and also because Addison is sucking her earlobe into her mouth right now and nibbling it, and it's driving Meredith completely wild.</p><p>The dirty talk has always been a big factor in Meredith and Addison's love life with each other.</p><p>They both get turned on by their words and they love to tease each other as well, just for fun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Meredith I can't get enough of you right now, ever, really, but right now I want you so much, please, please, please…" Addison is already begging, and all Meredith has been doing is kissing her back. And does Meredith ever love it when Addison is begging her for it...</p><p>It's times like these where she knows that Addison needs sex with her and she wants it to be hard and rough and fast… And really soon before she gets herself off in frustration.</p><p>"Okay, let's get us both into bed, shall we?" Meredith starts taking their clothes off before they even reach the bedroom. They end up grinding each other in the hallway, and they are practically dry-humping on each other as they get to the doorway.</p><p>"Here, let me help," Meredith whispers as she shoves down Addison's pants and her panties together. Addison moans and she reaches to take her own shirt off, and then Meredith unclasps her bra.</p><p>Meredith doesn't find it selfish at all that Addison is getting herself naked for her, first.</p><p>Meredith loves to look at her girlfriend's perfect body and take in all of her luscious curves and all her edges. And she likes making Addison orgasm hard even more...</p><p>"Come on, Grey!" Addison yelps as she leads Meredith by the wrist to the bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Addison pulls Meredith right on top of her as she grabs for Meredith's back and makes out with her horizontally.</p><p>Meredith shifts so that she's straddling Addison completely, her ass planted on Addison's hips as Addison grins herself up into Meredith's pelvis.</p><p>"I'm already close, just from this," Addison moans wistfully, and Meredith knows she's not kidding. Addison is dripping wet and she can feel it through her panties and jeans.</p><p>"You need to get naked with me," Addison whines as she pulls Meredith's shirt over her head as well as her sports bra.</p><p>"Pants and panties, too!" Addison insists but then whimpers again as Meredith has to move off of Addison for a minute just to shake her pants and panties off her.</p><p>"Come on, more, more, more, Meredith," Addison insists, pulling the blonde back on top of her and kissing her right away.</p><p>Meredith moves down to nip Addison's neck and suck bright red hickeys there as Addison holds Meredith's head in place and groans loudly, whilst still bucking her hips up into Meredith's core.</p><p>"You know, I think I might know what you might need from me, Addie…" Meredith muses as she hops up from Addison for a second.</p><p>"Hey, come back here, Mer!" Addison begs her, reaching out lamely for her girlfriend.</p><p>"<em>How about if I try this on for you?" Meredith opens Addison's drawer by her bed and pulls out the blue silicone strap-on and Addison's eyes smile with delight.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, yes, yes, please, Meredith. Please…" Addison is already begging again for Meredith to take her with her blue sex toy.</em></p><p>Meredith has no idea why Addison is in such a horny state today but she's touching her like there's no tomorrow, and Meredith certainly is not complaining at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Here, let me help, it might take some adjusting because it was fit for my hip size," Addison helps Meredith fit on the harness as Meredith holds the toy in place at her core.</p><p>"Mm, this already feels nice to wear," Meredith smiles as she can feel the base of the attachment push up at her clit and her outer vagina.</p><p>"Feels good, huh. I can't wait, I bet this will feel amazing with you!" Addison exclaims with enthusiasm.</p><p>"You've never had this before?" Meredith is slightly surprised.</p><p>"No, as I said, it wasn't for me and a woman before, and Derek and Mark never used that because, well, you know…"Addison trails off and Meredith bursts out laughing.</p><p>"Right, of course, Addie! Well, I'm so glad you're trusting me to do this with you for the first time," Meredith smiles as she gives Addison a tender kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"No one I'd rather do this with, Mer," Addison smiles as she tugs on Meredith's arm to lead her back into bed with her.</p><p>"How do you want to try this now?" Meredith asks Addison so she can pick the position.</p><p>"Can I start on top, and then see where we go from there?" Addison asks her as Meredith says "of course, Addison,".</p><p>Meredith lays down on the bed, with the strap-on in place as she starts running her hands through Addison's hair and kissing her again.</p><p>Addison crawls up beside Meredith, and feels over her breasts and teases them as she moves close enough so she can position herself over the sex toy.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Addison asks Meredith as she straddles her thighs.</p><p>"Ready when you are," Meredith grins back at her, and holds Addison by the waist to help her steady herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The moment Addison feels the tip of the blue sex toy at her vagina's opening she calls out already for Meredith in a moan.</p><p>Addison lets herself slide on slowly, as she feels her folds glide onto the silicone shape and the toy fills her up where she needs it most.</p><p>"Oh, that's so good," Addison squeezes her eyes shut for a moment as she sinks down the remaining inches.</p><p>Meredith holds her in place still, to allow Addison to adjust to the size of it, and she lets out her own moan at the sensation of Addison's pressure as she feels the feedback from the base of the toy.</p><p>"You feel so good like this," Meredith reassures Addison, that she's enjoying this new thing as much as her girlfriend is.</p><p>"This feels heavenly already," Addison smiles at Meredith, opening her eyes again so she takes in the view.</p><p>Addison sees Meredith all laid out, golden hair over the pillow, a giggle tumbling off of her lips as she runs her hands down Addison's sides and even tickles a little to ease up the tension.</p><p>"Thank you for doing this," Addison says right away.</p><p>"Oh, thank YOU, Addison. I can't believe I was missing out on this," Meredith replies eagerly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you ready for me to move with you, Meredith?" Addison asks her as she starts to feel a throbbing between her thighs and she needs more to get herself off with Meredith.</p><p>"Yes, I'm ready, I'm really ready, I want this, too," Meredith reassures her.</p><p>Addison starts slowly as she braces her hands on either side of Meredith because she's putting her weight into them and she doesn't want Meredith to bruise.</p><p>Addison grabs the sheets in her fists as she starts to grind her hips up and down and Meredith meets her thrusts, raising her thighs as Addison lowers hers to sink the toy deeper into Addison's core.</p><p>"Oh, it feels good inside me, you feel good inside me, you feel good," Addison babbles as Meredith holds onto Addison's hips for dear life as she can feel every movement reverberate against her clit.</p><p>"Wow, I can feel you, it's nice, wow," Meredith babbles as Addison starts to move faster.</p><p>Meredith helps Addison tilt her hips so the toy strikes Addison's g-spot and Addison calls out for Meredith when she finds the right place, "oh, Meredith, oh," Addison moans out obscenely.</p><p>The sound of Addison groaning her name is enough for Meredith to pump her own hips faster, thrusting the toy into Addison as far back as it can go, and then all the way out again to thrust in, some more.</p><p>"God, you're naturally good at this," Addison says as she fucks herself on Meredith and this extension of Meredith's body.</p><p>Addison has leaned into Meredith now, she's moved her hands to hold Meredith's back as she leans close enough to grind her clit against Meredith.</p><p>"Can you come like this?" Addison asks Meredith, desperate for her own release, but not wanting to deprive her girlfriend of the same.</p><p>"Probably," Meredith squeaks as she pumps into Addison still.</p><p>"What do you need to finish?" Addison asks her, as she moans out "I'm close, I'm really, really close…"</p><p>"Can we switch so I'm on top?" Meredith asks her, and Addison says "sure" and rolls them over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meredith resumes the thrusting once she's securely on top of her girlfriend, Addison.</p><p>Addison holds onto Meredith's hips to guide her to just the right spot for her, while Meredith leans down to suckle Addison's breasts and grind herself into Addison's clit.</p><p>The extra stimulation works well for both of them, as Addison reaches her hands around to make circles onto Meredith's nipples.</p><p>They let out more moans, Meredith starts calling out for Addison, as well, as she finds herself desperate for her release, now, as well.</p><p>"I"m close, Addie. I'm close now, God, I'm close…" Meredith babbles more and more incoherently as Addison chants Meredith's name over and over.</p><p>Meredith pumps in and out as if she's been doing it her whole life like this, as Addison takes Meredith's breasts into her lips. She treats them each to sloppy wet kisses and nibbles.</p><p>As much as Meredith enjoys this, she pulls Addison's lips off of her breasts to bring them to her mouth again, meeting Addison in kisses as they swallow the calls of each other's names…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Addison starts to convulse in her climax as her walls tighten around the toy. She's gasping for breaths as her breathing has become erratic as she holds her breath to kiss Meredith more.</p><p>Meredith feels herself tipping over the edge as she plants wet open-mouthed kisses over the panes of Addison's stomach and chest, and then back to Addison's lips again.</p><p>They reach orgasm together, yelling out screams of "Addison" and "Meredith" as Meredith strikes hard on Addison's g-spot right as she circles her clit with her hand.</p><p>Addison's hips move in a way that Meredith feels the toy run all the way over her swollen clit in the harness and it makes Meredith grind into it as she rides over Addison with her whole body.</p><p>They don't stop after they come the first time, they keep going and pushing through.</p><p>And soon, Addison can feel herself start to come close for the second time. "Oh, Meredith, I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Meredith!" Addison barely manages to finish her though as she releases for the second time.</p><p>Meredith does a few seconds later as Addison moves her hands over Meredith's clit and applies figure eights there with two fingers to coax more pleasure out for her girlfriend.</p><p>It's appreciated, as Meredith swears loudly and calls out "Addie, oh-, it's coming, it's coming, now I'm coming…"</p><p>They keep thrusting, they keep grunting. Both of them come a third time, a fourth, eventually even a fifth. They've never done it this many times in a row without stopping before. It's taking everything that they have, but it's giving everything to them, simultaneously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After that many orgasms, Meredith pulls herself out of Addison's body and unstraps the harness from herself and lays it down on the nightstand before she collapses in exhaustion onto Addison's chest.</p><p>"C'mere," Addison pulls Meredith up to her, so Meredith is spooned into her taller body. "That's really fun, you're really fun, y'know," Meredith sighs as she yawns a bit and moves Addison's wrist so she's tucked into the cuddle.</p><p>"Mm, post-sex snuggles with you are the best," Addison smiles as she kisses slowly into Meredith's neck. "I'm glad you liked it, I love doing that with you, you were great," Addison reassures.</p><p>"Well, I did learn from you!" Meredith smiles as she turns around for a minute so she can gaze into Addison's green eyes. "You did, you learn well. And you never did leave me to go back to boys," Addison smiles.</p><p>"Never again! You've ruined everyone else for me, for life," Meredith says to Addison as her bright blue eyes glow. "I wanna learn everything from you," Meredith says wistfully as Addison kisses Meredith on the cheek.</p><p>"As do I, from you," Addison says to Meredith, leaning in, to kiss her again. "Mm, Addie this feels nice but I have to stop kissing you now, because I don't wanna screw again so soon I'm already so sore and tired," Meredith groans as she pulls her lips away to kiss Addison once on the neck.</p><p>"Mm, I'm sleepy too, I just can't get enough of you, today," Addison muses. "I don't know what it is, I think I just know that you're mine, and that's enough to get me going any day," Addison says to Meredith as she pulls her back into the snuggling.</p><p>"I'm yours, Addie, as long as you'll have me, I'm yours," Meredith says as she starts to drift off. "I'm always yours, Meredith. I'm yours," Addison says to her back.</p><p>"Can we do that again, soon, Addie?" Meredith asks Addison as she nods off to sleep. "Sleep first, sex later, sweetie. But yes, of course, Mer, you can do that with me whenever you want," Addison offers.</p><p>And true to their word, after Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wake up from their blissful nap, tangled up in each other like they like it to be, they do it over and over again until morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 2</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note 2:</em>
</p><p>Well, here you go! Sequel to the ever-popular "<a href="#section0001"><strong>Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back</strong></a>", and the second prompt filled, "<a href="#section0002"><strong>Addison Gets Her Mojo Back</strong></a>" for the MerAdd Prompts Consultation.</p><p>One other prompt has been started, with one chapter up so far: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541/chapters/58443442"><strong>Ultimate Revenge</strong></a></p><p>You can vote still on which ones you'd like to happen next, here, I would be super grateful if you did!: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428"><strong>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</strong></a></p><p>Thanks for reading, folks, hope that you will leave a review on this one to tell you what you liked about this, and what you liked about Chapter 1 if you're reading this for the first time today. If you have a request for more of this story, please do let me know!</p><p>Also hoping to update <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160/chapters/58510657"><strong>Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)</strong></a> today, as well as maybe even <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004/chapters/57840982"><strong>Soothe</strong></a> and/or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448"><strong>Falling Apart, Barely Breathing</strong></a>.</p><p>See you round in the comments!</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dedications for May 24, 2020, for the first publication of Chapter 2 of this story!</p><p> </p><p>These are for 3 things: for those of you for voting on the MerAdd prompts consultation so far, for those of you who have loved 'Ultimate Revenge' so far, and for those who have loved Chapter 1 this work so far- THANKS A MILLION TO ALL OF YOU!:</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ao3:</span>
</p><p>Kristin_Aubrie, LarisUSB, Arissen, for voting on the prompts and 2 guests for liking that page.</p><p>LordOfLezzies, Dragoncatcher123, AddisonAddek, for commenting on Ultimate Revenge, and AddisonAddek, Dragoncatcher123, LordofLezzies, and Hotgitay as well as 2 guests left kudos on Ultimate Revenge.</p><p>And of course, Reviewer_Only, SBWomenofMarvel, onceuponasilasuniversity, for commenting on "Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back", evattude and Rexx824 for bookmarking it.</p><p>And Seth96, Aissvarya, screwURanonymity, evattude, generalantiope, SBWomenofMarvel, Geek_and_Nina, NoahMayfair, lightningmaystrike, and EmyLilas as well as 11 guests left kudos on this work!</p><p>So far "Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back" has 2 Subscriptions, 8 Comments, 21 Kudos, 3 Bookmarks and 1142 Hits! Already one of my most popular stories, THANK-YOU!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Fanfiction:</span>
</p><p>NathalieRae, mandagirl79, for voting on the prompts.</p><p>Guest and Msmo for reviewing 'Ultimate Revenge'.</p><p>Arranmore13 for the fav on 'Ultimate Revenge' and arranmore13 and Healer for following it.</p><p>And anita98 and for following this story, "Meredith gets her Mojo Back" and for following it.</p><p>Thanks for the 275 reads so far!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wattpad:</span>
</p><p>NyLovesDcNation32, meraddcoouple, addiesbaby, outlawqueenpercabeth, Jaity4ever, JordynMarie05 for voting on the prompts! And the 4 stars and 43 reads on the prompts.</p><p>New_being, outlawqueenpercabeth, JordynMarie05, meraddcouple, addiesbaby for commenting on 'Ultimate Revenge'.</p><p>And of course, for Chapter 1 of "Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back," 46 reads and 3 stars so far...</p><p>AND ALSO, AS ALWAYS, MUCH THANKS TO ALL OTHER PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE READERS!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU! LEAVE A NOTE, I HOPE, THANKS FROM BOBBIEJELLY :D</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note 3:</em>
</p><p>Well, that's all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.</p><p>Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.</p><p>Much love and yours, truly,</p><p> </p><h4 class="heading">
  <em>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
  </em>
</h4><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guess Who's Packing A Strap-On For Dinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith Grey smirks when her girlfriend Addison Montgomery pages her 9-1-1 to her personal office at the hospital on her lunch break. Little does she know what the tall leggy redhead has in store for her when she arrives...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>This is inspired by the fantastic discussions that have been had today on Twitter about 'is Addison a top or a bottom when with Meredith Grey,' the answer being eventually 'sometimes, but not always, and it's pretty awesome and hot either way,' but alas, I am paraphrasing… :D.</p><p>This is also inspired by scenes in "Something Beautiful," by LezBeDaizy, but I won't spoiler exactly which ones for you.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0003">
    <span class="u"> <strong>Guess Who's Packing A Strap-On For Dinner?</strong> </span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meredith Grey smirks when her girlfriend Addison Montgomery pages her 9-1-1 to her personal office at the hospital on her lunch break. Little does she know what the tall leggy redhead has in store for her when she arrives...</em>
</p><p>"Well hello there, Dr. Grey," Addison welcomes her girlfriend formally into her office.</p><p>"Hello to you Dr. Montgomery," Meredith greets her girlfriend 'professionally,' while her mouth waters from the huskiness of Addison's voice.</p><p>Meredith knows that when Addison addresses her as "Dr. Grey," on their work breaks that she's about to be topped by her gorgeous partner.</p><p>Something is different this time though, and Meredith cannot wait to find out exactly what.</p><p>"Dr. Montgomery, have you eaten already today?" Addison asks Meredith lustfully.</p><p>"Mm, I've had some lunch, yes, but I'm still feeling ravenous for you," Meredith smirks slightly at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Very well, Dr. Grey, let me see what can be done for you today…" Addison smirks back even wider.</p><p>Meredith is still at the doorway to Addison's office now, but Addison ushers her in with the crook of her finger and a seductive smile.</p><p>"Mm, how's my baby doing, for real?" Addison asks more tenderly once Meredith has shut and locked the door behind her.</p><p>"Pretty good, a little stressed but that's to be expected," Meredith smiles.</p><p>"How about a little something-something to take the edge away, shall we?" Addison offers to Meredith.</p><p>"Oh, yes please, Addie. I really need you today," says Meredith with a warm sigh.</p><p>Addison nods, and reaches out her arms to envelop the smaller woman.</p><p>Meredith hugs Addison by her waist and tucks her head in, and she steps in closer to press her body fresh against Addison's front where she feels her hip bone nip against a protrusion.</p><p>As soon as Meredith realizes what it is, she feels herself flushing and her center heating right up.</p><p>"You brought it to work for me!?" Meredith chirps happily.</p><p>"I brought it to work for <em>us,</em>" Addison chirps back with lovey-dovey eyes for her girlfriend.</p><p>"Mm, you're so thoughtful," says Meredith as she grinds her hips bone against the strap-on that Addison's clearly been packing underneath her pants for the past little while.</p><p>The motion causes the clit stimulator end of the dildo that's in contact with Addison's vagina to rub up against Addison's pussy and it causes her to growl slowly.</p><p>"Mm, I'm not the only one who's excited Dr. Montgomery," says Meredith as she gently grinds her hips into her girlfriend's crotch area.</p><p>"Mm, not at all," Addison says unabashedly as she growls again. "I am very excited to see you," Addison responds.</p><p>This time, Addison turns them so she's walking Meredith back to lean against the wall of her office.</p><p>"Ohh," Meredith moans as Addison presses her firmly with her wide hips.</p><p>Addison's strap-on is providing extra friction against Meredith's sensitive skin and it's driving her to the brink of her need.</p><p>"Addison," Meredith moans out for her girlfriend.</p><p>"Kiss me, I need you," she begs.</p><p>Addison nods and brings her hands to Meredith's waist as she leans down and kisses her passionately. Meredith opens her mouth wide right away and accepts Addison's eager tongue with reverence.</p><p>Addison moves as she kisses Meredith and Meredith starts rubbing herself onto Addison's strap-on.</p><p>The grinding doesn't go unnoticed by Addison though, who smirks under her kisses and growls low in her throat again.</p><p>"How turned on are you for me?" Addison asks Meredith.</p><p>"Indescribably," Meredith says with perfect articulation as she grinds even harder into Addison just to prove how much so.</p><p>Meredith reaches into Addison's fine red hair as she tugs a little on it to encourage Addison to move things along more quickly for her.</p><p>"Are you ready for me?" Addison asks Meredith.</p><p>"Yes," says Meredith confidently.</p><p>To prove she is, Meredith reaches with her left hand to unbutton her jeans and unzip them, and reaches with her right hand to guide Addison's hand by her wrist down past her panties to feel her wetness directly from her own skin.</p><p>"Fuck," Addison swears with a smug grin as she feels just how soaked her blonde girlfriend is for her.</p><p>"What can I say? You're smokin' while you're packing with your strap-on under your pants," says Meredith. "And you <em>know</em> how much we both love office sex, hmm," says Meredith with a glint in her eye.</p><p>She isn't wrong; Addison and Meredith do tend to hang out in Addison's office naked more often than not, as frequently as they can during their mutual work breaks.</p><p>"Mm, I'm glad. I've been wearing this since my last consultation, and gently rubbing my thighs together thinking just of you," says Addison to her girlfriend.</p><p>"Ooh," Meredith moans.</p><p>"And I cannot wait to take you this way, only if you want of course," Addison adds quickly.</p><p>"Oh, I cannot wait to have you take me like this," Meredith growls this time and she purrs when Addison starts reaching more and sliding her fingers around to the juncture between Meredith's thighs.</p><p>"Oh, gosh, yes," Meredith moans as Addsion swirls her arousal around with her palm. The heel of Addison's hand massages Meredith's clit, and feels how hot and wanting Meredith is for penetration at her tight center.</p><p>"Inside, please. Inside me," Meredith begs Addison, who complies and slides a finger inside of her.</p><p>"So good," says Meredith as she grinds herself into Addison's finger.</p><p>"Want another?" Addison asks Meredith who nods up and down rather quickly.</p><p>"Okay," says Addison as she slips a second digit in and slides both in and outas deep as she can.</p><p>Addison has long and dainty surgeon fingers and they feel amazing against Meredith's walls.</p><p>"You're so hot and wet and swollen for me, baby," Addison husks as Meredith keeps groaning and bucking her hips into her.</p><p>Addison swirls her fingers around Meredith's entrance to prepare her for the wider insertion of the strap-on.</p><p>"Please, fuck me with the strap-on. I need you now, or else I'm going to come before we even get started," says Meredith.</p><p>"Hmm, I can already feel how close you're getting," says Addison. "And all from only just two of my fingers," Addison smirks at Meredith proudly.</p><p>"Addison!" Meredith pouts as she takes charge herself and slides Addison's pants down with both of her hands along with Addison's underwear so she can unearth Addison's sex toy.</p><p>It springs free from the confines of Addison's pants as she smiles against the motion of it against her own clit.</p><p>"You look so sexy with that blue strap-on ready for me," says Meredith as she reaches down to fondle it gently.</p><p>"Thanks, Meredith. You looked pretty good in it too," Addison compliments as she remembers how Meredith had taken her many times with it the last time.</p><p>"I want it. I want you. Now," says Meredith as she pulls on the sex toy and guides it towards her entrance.</p><p>"Then you shall have me, baby," Addison smiles as she locks eyes with Meredith as the smaller girl helps guide her as she enters very slowly into Meredith.</p><p>"Oh, Jesus," Meredith swears as she feels herself being slowly filled.</p><p>"Feel good?" Asks Addison.</p><p>"So good," says Meredith as she pulls Addison by the back of her ass into her.</p><p>Addison's toy bottoms out just at a comfortable part inside of Meredith as their pelvis' touch and they relish how close they can be.</p><p>Meredith stills their hips for a moment as she adjusts to the size before she starts grinding her hips again and fucking herself against Addison's toy.</p><p>Addison gives Meredith space to work as she kisses down Meredith's neck and leaves little bites before she helps Meredith remove her shirt and her bra.</p><p>"You too, Addie," Meredith groans as she lifts her girlfriend's top off over her head and carefully places Addison's bra on the floor.</p><p>Meredith is still bringing in Addison's toy in and out of her as she does this, and Addison loves how it feels on her end as well.</p><p>"Do you want to continue doing this against the wall?" Addison asks Meredith.</p><p>"Yes. And then," Meredith leans in and whispers something devilish into Addison's ear.</p><p>"Oh, I think that can be arranged, Dr. Grey," says Addison as she leans in to kiss Meredith again.</p><p>"Could you move now? I need you to start fucking me back," says Meredith as she replaces her hands onto Addison's ass and kneads into it roughly.</p><p>"Yes," says Addison with another growl.</p><p>"I'll let you know if it's too much Addison, but you know I like it to be a little bit rough," says Meredith.</p><p>"Yes you do," says Addison, as she braces one of her own hands against the wall and the other on the small of Meredith's back.</p><p>Addison starts thrusting into Meredith with her hips as Meredith helps set the pace with her own motions.</p><p>It's pleasurable to them both as Meredith feels Addison's toy inside of her, and Addison feels everything against her clit.</p><p>"Harder," says Meredith as she encourages Addison. "Faster, just a little bit faster," says Meredith as she directs Addison's toy to be striking her at just the right place to hit her g-spot.</p><p>"Oh, yes, oh yeah," says Meredith as it hits her spot perfectly on target.</p><p>"Just like that?" Asks Addison.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that and more," says Addison as she allow her hands to wander all over her girlfriend.</p><p>Meredith reaches up to hold Addison's breasts in her hands and grope them before pinching Addison's nipples.</p><p>"Yes," says Addison as Meredith keeps going.</p><p>"I- I'm close," Meredith says as she realizes she's on the edge already.</p><p>"Ooh, so am I," says Addison as her eyes flutter open then closed again.</p><p>"Kiss me," says Meredith, as Addison starts to, and their lips and their tongues intertwine as their bodies do.</p><p>Addison starts to fuck Meredith harder and harder and Meredith thrusts her hips into Addison faster and faster.</p><p>Meredith warns Addison as she starts clenching over the toy, "I'm coming, Addison, oh God, I'm coming really hard," Meredith says as her breath catches and the pleasure rips through her body.</p><p>Addison clings onto the smaller woman and presses her up against the office wall as she holds her up.</p><p>"Did you come yet?" Meredith asks once she catches her breath from her climax.</p><p>"Just about to- Ahh-" Addison nods as she starts to finish around the strap-on's harness.</p><p>Addison reaches down to touch her girlfriend's breasts as she keeps on orgasming and leans in to hold her head against Meredith's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, that feels nice, yes," Addison moans when Meredith reaches around her and starts fingering over her clit as well with her fingers to draw out her pleasure.</p><p>"So good," says Addison as Meredith continues.</p><p>"You too," says Meredith as she feels another orgasm coming on just after the last when she sees her girlfriend finally letting herself go completely.</p><p>When Addison and Meredith finally come down from their first round, they stay there connected, Meredith leaning against the wall, and Addison leaning against her girlfriend, Addison still having her toy inside of Meredith as they stay connected in this intimate way.</p><p>"I love you," Addison breathes out as she stands up again, and brushes a hair from Meredith's face.</p><p>"I love you too," says Meredith as she smiles and gives Addison another kiss.</p><p>"Sooo, we still have an hour before we both have surgery…" Addison husks seductively.</p><p>"And I intend to take full advantage of every second," says Meredith with a sly grin.</p><p>"Does this mean I get to have you while bent over against my new desk?" Addison asks breathlessly.</p><p>"Oh, yes, Addison. Please take me against your new desk," Meredith whispers pointedly.</p><p>"As you wish, Dr. Grey," says Addison smugly.</p><p>"Oh, I can't imagine wishing for anything more than these moments with you, Dr. Montgomery," says Meredith.</p><p>
  <em>And then, with a wink and a smile in her eyes, Meredith Grey climbs into Addison Montgomery's arms, and Addison carries her over against the corner of her brand-new mahogany furniture.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 3</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Notes:</em>
</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE!</p><p>Let me know if you have any requests for "Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery + A strap-on," because if more prompts of that nature come up in the future, they will be filled here.</p><p>Have a good kinky day :).</p><h3 class="byline heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
</h3><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Pleasure of the Office Desk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>
      <strong>The Pleasure of the Office Desk</strong>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Addison continues with Meredith inside of her office.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Addison Montgomery continues to carry her girlfriend, Meredith Grey to her desk while she still has the strap-on inside of her.</p><p>As she moves, the toy shifts, and Meredith can't help but grind herself against her girlfriend while whispering naughty things into her ear.</p><p>"You're so hot, baby," Meredith breathes. "I love it when you fuck me during your work breaks. I love it that you can't go without me," Meredith says between kissing Addison's neck.</p><p>"Of course Meredith. You're mine. All mine," says Addison, as she deposits Meredith onto the edge of her desk.</p><p>Meredith stares into Addison's eyes as she brings their lips together for a kiss again.</p><p>They've been together for ages by now, and every time they make love to each other, Meredith still feels the same light and passion as the first.</p><p>"Tell me how you like it," Addison husks, as she nips down her girlfriend's neck.</p><p>"I like it slow, and then faster. And I love it when you're kissing me, and I love it when you grip onto my hips," Meredith moans as Addison kisses her deeply, sliding her tongue past her lips and tasting all of Meredith that she can.</p><p>"Touch me back," Addison requests, as she moves Meredith's hands to her bare breasts.</p><p>"These are gorgeous," Meredith says as she worships them, and then slides one of Addison's nipples into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it and smiles when Addison groans at her for more.</p><p>"Yes, so good Meredith," Addison says, as Meredith switches to Addison's other breast.</p><p>Nodding, Meredith takes Addison's breast as much into her mouth as she can, while she feels Addison grind her hips to provide her with friction.</p><p>"I love you like this, and I love when you take me. This is round two and I can't wait to feel you even more. Could you take me from behind?" Meredith asks Addison pleadingly.</p><p>"Yes…" Addison purrs, as she slowly pulls out of Meredith while watching her intently.</p><p>"Turn around for me, and brace yourself against my desk," Addison husks, as Meredith hops off and does so immediately.</p><p>"Oh, I can't wait," Meredith groans as she bends over. "Take me, Addison. Take me please," Meredith moans as she feels Addison coming closer.</p><p>They're still at work, and yet Meredith can't help it. Her need for the redhead is just too great and she's already asking for more.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to enter you now," Addison warns her, waiting for Meredith to nod at her before she slides the tip into Meredith's vagina from this new angle.</p><p>"Yes, yes, more," Meredith whines as Addison goes in teasingly slowly.</p><p>"Tell me how it feels," Addison growls.</p><p>"It feels- you feel amazing. You always do. You're filling me up and it feels good," Meredith murmurs as Addison runs her hands up and down Meredith's back.</p><p>"Look at you, all bent over and waiting for me," Addison smiles as she settles her hands onto Meredith's hips. "Are you ready for me to move?" She asks her.</p><p>"Yes, yes please," Meredith says, as she starts herself, and grinds her hips back onto Addison to take her in as deep as she can.</p><p>Addison buries the toy as deep as it will go, perfectly fitted to Meredith to reach just far enough that she's not hitting anything painful.</p><p>"More, fuck me harder, faster," Meredith calls out as she rocks back, and arches her back so that Addison will hit her spot where she likes it.</p><p>"Mm, somebody's demanding today," Addison smirks, as she slaps Meredith lightly on the ass.</p><p>"Ohh, God," Meredith's eyes roll to the back of her head as Addison spanks her.</p><p>"You like that, huh," Addison does it again, and Meredith increases her speed again as she nods for her girlfriend.</p><p>Meredith feels the tension building in her body at her core, and the stress of her day wearing away as she turns around for a minute to see Addison's flaming red hair dancing, and her breasts bouncing as she's thrusting into her. Addison smiles widely at her and leans in to kiss her before Meredith breaks the kiss to let out a strangled moan again.</p><p>"I'm close, I'm so close-" Meredith pants as she feels the toy slip in and out of her as fast as it can. She's so wet, and so swollen, and she knows that Addison is almost there too judging by the way that she's sighing.</p><p>"Yeah, this feels awesome," says Addison as she works her hand around to stimulate Meredith's clit for her.</p><p>"Just like that, just like that," says Meredith as she gasps.</p><p>Addison's motions hit her spot perfectly just as she swirls around Meredith's clit one more time, and that's all it takes for Meredith to come crashing into her orgasm.</p><p>"Oh yeah-" Meredith's eyes squeeze shut as she throws her head back, her back arching, and her toes curling as the pleasure takes over her.</p><p>Seeing Meredith come so hard for her sends Addison over the edge as well, and she reaches down to finger her own clit to get herself through the aftershocks before she curls around Meredith and wraps her arms around her.</p><p>"I can't believe we did that twice here," Meredith says, as she giggles, her breaths still uneven from all the exertion.</p><p>"Yeah, twice in one lunch time. Not bad," says Addison, smirking as she nudges Meredith's nose so she can kiss her again.</p><p>"Do you think we have time for a third round?" Meredith asks Addison hopefully.</p><p>"No… But we could go for it anyway. I happen to not have been paged yet by some miracle, and neither have you," Addison laughs.</p><p>"Good," says Meredith, as she brushes her hand tenderly over Addison's face. "Because now…" Meredith begins, and then she leans in to nibble on Addison's ear before saying the next part.</p><p>"Because now…?" Addison whispers, playing along.</p><p>"Because now I want to-" Meredith suggests, and Addison's lips curl up into a wide smile before she nods up at her girlfriend.</p><p>"You have the best ideas," says Addison.</p><p>"I do, don't I?" Meredith giggles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>END OF CHAPTER 4</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ! Leave a comment I fulfill most prompts !</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428">MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541">Ultimate Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>